This Special Initiative grant for research on drugs and aging will initiate and develop a broadly based research program on the pharmacology of aging centered in the Department of Pharmacology of Cornell University Medical College. The core of this research will be studies on the clinical pharmacology of aging. Supplementing this core will be basic pharmacologic studies of aging, especially as related to the central nervous system. Interactions between the basic and clinical investigators will be a major strength of this initiative program. This initiative program will enable several investigators to develop their skills and knowledge in the field of pharmacology of aging to the point at which they will be able to compete for regular N.I.H. project grants.